SISTER STANDING
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā sutandingu |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 101 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/101/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = SISTER SISTER 2 |Next Chapter = Devil May Cry}} SISTER STANDING is the 101 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As the district chief's managed to trap the Weiss in the previous chapter, but they met very strong resistance from the Weiss. While Nora were trying to confine the Weiss, her confine bottle shatters and the Weiss finally break through the restraint formation. Now the Weiss made it way to the city and begin its rampage as the runaway spirit squads desperate to hold it. While the district chiefs try to find another way to confine it, the Weiss suddenly scream in pain. Within their shocking eyes, someone's rope pierce through the Weiss's body. The mysterious woman hold the rope then stated the Weiss is the dweller of the darkness so darkness is the place it belong. She then uses the same restraint formation with her rope and tied the Weiss that were screaming and try to break out. She then stated that the restraint formation's purpose is to finish off the enemy and she hopes the runaway spirit squads learn their mistake. Within the second, the tied-Weiss is drag down from the sky to the special confine bottle. The woman, who reveal to be Nikaido, then close the confine bottle before comment how lack of skill, experience the squad is. Nikaido then stated the New Hell would be doomed if they continue to entrust those inexperience girls before she head to the conference. At the beach, the Kasuga sisters are still unconscious as Elsie flying around to get Keima. Back to the city as the new devil celebrates for the capture. Fiore, frustrated about the runaway spirit squad's success since Vintage take a lot of times to raise such a strong Weiss. The next day at school, Elsie revealed that all the damage have been fixed and everyone memories also have been modified. She then regret that she were too useless and if she acted more appropriated, everything could have been better. Hearing that Keima comfort Elsea by telling her that he also careless and in the end the one who saves Hinoki was Kusunoki. Elsea then comfort Keima while he tell her he didn't need to be comfort. Suddenly Keima hear someone calling his name, it was Hinoki who appear to be leaving soon. Keima then asks Hinoki where is she going to which she replied she leave Japan for work. Hearing that, Kusunoki insists her sister to stay a little longer. Hinoki had a glimpse of sadness on her face when she heard that, but then she laugh and said she didn't want to go back to the old dojo. Before she leaves, she bid Keima a goodbye gift, which is the dojo sign. Keima refused to take it since he didn't want it. After hearing that, Hinoki said she will give Keima a bonus, she then kiss Keima in front of everyone shocking eyes. An embarrassing Kusunoki then punched Keima away from her sister and asks what Keima's intention was which Keima stated he didn't do anything. While the duo still argued, Hinoki drove the car and said good bye to everyone. In the last panel, Hinoki is seen driving on the high way to the place where she said she belongs to. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters